Truth
by ahaxamazingxsin
Summary: Remus wants the truth, but will it be too much for him? SBxOC, RLxOC, MWPP era.
1. Chapter 1: Truth

**A/N: This has taken me awhile to develop in terms of plot/storyline. My main goal, especially with a Marauders fic, is that I stick to the story. I want to make sure all the facts fit in, and that it all works out in the end. Thanks for reading! ) If you don't like it, I want to know. I need all the con-crit I can get! **

**Also, I wanna thank snevz and fabi, my two best friends that brutally edited this story. They're amazing. **

**ENJOY! :D**

**Chapter One: The Truth.**

Remus took a deep breath, taking it all in.

They were all gone. All of them.

James and Lily were dead, dead at the hands of his friend.

The same friend that killed Peter, the same friend that killed the girl he loved, and her best friend.

It was time. It was time to uncover the truth.

It had been one week since it all happened, since the deaths of his friends, the death of his soon-to-be bride.

He had been in love. He had love that was, unreal to him. Something he never imagined possible.

Yet, somehow, he didnt trust his love. He didn't believe that it was all his.

He couldnt. Because if the love that he had was completely his, like she said it was, then it would have been simply cruel to be taken away from him.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to know.

He hated himself for not trusting her. Hated himself for not trusting him. But how could he? They lied to him before, they would easily do it again.

He sighed, stepping into the messy, haphazard room. The bedding was ripped, curtains torn from the small, square window. The drawers were all pulled out and upturned, clothes, jewelry and shoes strewn across the hardwood floor.

He took a deep breath, and said quietly "Accio Diary." He flicked his wand and a deep red leather diary flew into his hands. the pages were singed on the edges, but otherwise, it was completely intact. Remus tried to open it, but it required a password. Remus sighed.

"James" he said, and flicked his wand. nothing happened.

"Lily." He said again, with the same wand movement. nothing happened.

He tried every name possible. every name he could think of. except for hers. He sighed, and said queitly, trying to repress tears.

"Charlie." the diary flew open, and remus dropped to the floor, his greatest fear confirmed. He pulled a similar diary, this one bound in a deep black dragonskin, from his shabby coat. Across the top, in a messy scrawl, read "Charlotte". He sighed, and opened it.

He had to read them. He had to know the truth.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Potters

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO!? WITHIN 5 MINUTES OF CHAPTER 1?! I know. I'm a bit ridiculous. But I'm excited! It's true. This story was "The Same Page", but I had a WHOLE new concept, and I had to start over. snevz, I LOVE YOU for doing an amazing beta-job. and fabi, I love you too, for the style help and helping me tweak. They're amazing. I promise. I also would like to know what you all think. So if you're feeling up to it, review! )**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter Two: Back to the Potters**

--August 14th, 1976--

"Now, sweetie, don't be sad, please don't cry…" He attempted in vain to wipe the tears from my cheeks, but I slapped his hand away.

"Dad! How can I not cry? You're leaving me! Just like she did!" I yelled. This time it hit him hard, and it hurt.

"It's not the same thing, Charlotte! I have to leave, I have to go into hiding, and so do you!"

"Yeah, and it's your fault. You and your stupid potions! Dad, it is the same thing! She died because of your work and now we are being separated because…" Suddenly hesmacked me hard, across the face.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! IT IS NOT THE SAME YOU…" I closed my eyes and tears fell freely. I was terrified.

"Goodbye, dad." I looked up into his cold blue eyes, which were welling with tears.

"Goodbye, my daughter." He kissed me on the head, and then he was gone.

I stood there, alone in the foyer, trying to take in everything that happened. It was all so confusing.

I've never written in a diary, but I guess it's there for your thoughts. Somehow, I feel like this is more than a diary. I feel like I'm talking to a person. Or, I guess, writing to a person. I mean, this diary, you I guess, you were my mothers. She never really used it, even though it was a really expensive gift from my grandmother. Self-filling pages and password-protected, I don't know why she didn't use you. Or it. You to me just seems better.

I guess I have to start from the beginning, I mean, if I am talking to you, you need to understand the full story.

Ever since my father and I moved to France, I always wished I was back at the Potter's.

Ever since I was 3, I had been best friends with James Potter. We spend every possible hour with each other, doing the stupidest things. Everyone who didn't know us thought we were twins. We both had the same, thick, jet-black hair and hazel-brown eyes. The only difference between us was that I was fat, and tan.

When my mother died, my dad moved me to France. My guess was that Godric's Hollow held too many memories for him to handle. It was just filled with her, her scents, her colors, and her love. To him, everything was a memory of her. So when I was ten, we packed up and moved to France, so he could get away from her. Instead of starting at Hogwarts when I was eleven, like James and I planned, I started at Beauxbatons Academy. I wanted so badly to go back to Godric's Hollow, but even the thought of the place drove him mad, and with good right. He was the reason she was dead.

**H**is job was to develop potions for the Ministry. He's basically their Potions Master. One day, when I was ten, he was developing a new potion and the house caught fire. My dad and I made it out, but my mother didn't. Therefore, it's his fault she was dead. Just like it's his fault that we are being separated.

He'd went off and discovered a new bacteria that could kill muggles. Great fun, no? With his discovery, he was trying to find a cure. He'd spent hours pouring over his research, testing and testing over and over. It'd been three months since he started, and somehow the Death Eaters found out.

I didn't know much about the Death Eaters. All I knew was that they hated anything to do with muggles, so finding a cure for the disease wasn't too high on their to-do lists. Since they knew that my father was trying to find the cure, they decided to go after him.

The two of us had to go into hiding, and that meant splitting up. He was going off to some safe house in the American Ministry, and I was going back to England, to live at the Potters.

Weird, isn't it, how things end up? The reason why I left in the first place, is the reason why I'm going back.

Well, After my dad disappeared from the living room, I was instructed to go straight to the Potters through the floo network. Apparently that was the only thing that the Death Eaters couldn't keep a watch on.

I stepped slowly into the fire, and screamed "The Potter House!"

After a huge whirl, and a very large, painful thud on the fireplace, I was at the Potter's.

"Charlotte you're _here_! Oh thank Merlin, I thought you ended up in a different fireplace! Goodness**,** sometimes floo is _so_ untrustworthy. So I presume your trip was fine?" She held me in a tight hug, and I tried not to choke. She was quite strong for such a tiny lady.

"Yes, it was fine Mrs. Potter. It's good to see you again!" I said awkwardly. I had no idea what to say to the lady.

"Oh, you too my dear. I always told old Augustus to send you here during the summer, but he never listened. Stubborn one he was – er – is." She caught herself and gave me a very wide, awkward smile. Her teeth were as pearly white as her short, curly hair. "Goodness you look absolutely famished**! **Come, come, let's get you fed!" She rushed me into the kitchen, there a stumpy, fat little elf stood on a stool, mashing a pot of potatoes. The house hadn't changed a bit. Even the house elf, Lulu, was there.

"Lu! You're still here? I thought James and I freed you?" The fat, stumpy elf turned around and gave me a very large smile.

"Of course Lulu is still here! Lulu loves the Potters! They feed her and give her nice warm clothes! They never treat her badly, oh no, not at all!" Lulu gave Mrs. Potter a huge smile and Mrs. Potter smiled back.

I sat down at the table, and Lu gave me a bowl of hot beef stew and a few slices of homemade bread.

"Alright then deary, now that your fed… I must be off. Ministry business… you know. James will be here soon, he spent the day at Sirius's down in London. I'll have Lulu put your bags upstairs, in your old room, so you can unpack." Mrs. Potter gave me a large smile and a hug, and she apparated out.

It was rather odd having the house to myself, I was never accustomed to being in the Potter House alone. James was always there with me.

I sat and ate my soup alone, thinking to myself.

I wondered what the hell I would say when I saw James. It was going to be_ so_ weird. Hopefully he didn't change too much, not like some sort of loser. Then again, it's James. He could never be a loser if he tried.

I always remembered him as being the epitome of cool. He was fantastically awesome. Even when we were little, all the kids that saw us together were jealous of the fact that I got to hang around with the cute kid.

I just hoped he changed as little as I did. Or as much as I did. I hoped we had stayed at the same speed, on the same page.

…But what if we didn't?

I hoped we'd be able to catch up to one another.

I had already finished my soup**,** when the door opened. I quickly stood up, wand in hand.

"Hello!? Mum?! Dad?! I was wondering... Oh, My, God." He saw me and his broom fell to the floor, his jaw dropped from astonishment.

"What the fuck is up with your hair?" I blurted out, pocketing my wand. He laughed that same old James laugh, the careless, freelaugh I remembered. I ran to him and he embraced me in a tight hug. I choked back my tears, my eyes burning.

All I could think was 'Thank god**,** I'm home.'

--


End file.
